


I kissed a boy and I liked it

by CallMeWonder



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, Claiming Bites, M/M, Medium Burn, Possessive Behavior, Random Updates, Rare Pair, Romance, love you for it, no beta we die like aroace rep on riverdale, please comment, soft, thanks for dealing with me silver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeWonder/pseuds/CallMeWonder
Summary: Summary: he didn’t mean to. It was an accident. At least that’s what he was going with. He didn’t even like Natsu, but here they were. His fangs bloody and Natsu collapsed on the ground. Lucy was going to murder him.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Loke, Loke & Aquarius, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel & Happy, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Loke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. This was never the way I planned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverlordofbalance](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Silverlordofbalance).



It had started out like any other fight. Lucy and her team were out retrieving some kind of rare artifact and had been ambushed. A group of dark wizards were also after the artifact and attack from behind. He had been called from the spirit to help the wizards. But during the fight one of the wizards had cast a spell called (wip) and it hit him. He didn’t feel anything so he shrugged off the blast. The fight he flirted with Lucy like always and unfortunately he got rejected again. It was funny he would muse later, he thought at the time that he was jealous of Natsu who had an arm looped around Lucy’s waist and was talking excitedly to her. And wasn't that a lie. But once again he didn’t know it at the time. At the time he barely suppressed a growl as he disappeared to the spirit world once again. 

Loke’s house in the spirit was large and rather ostentatious. Aquarius called it a compensation until they hooked up one night. She didn’t call his home that again. “Agh,” muttered to himself. He hated the way he felt after a fight. He needed a shower. He had started showering when he was human and hadn’t stopped when he returned to the spirit world. Later while he was drying his hair his vision went black and when it cleared he seemed to be in a cottage. When he reached out to touch the doorknob, his hand passed right through. Fuck he was in a vision. When it was time for a celestial spirit to mate they’d see visions of their mate. However when the visions first started appearing they would only be a brief flash, usually of their voice or their surroundings at the time. Curious to see who his mate was, he started walking around the small living room. There weren't any photos or personal things around though and he wasn’t getting any clues. 

“Come on happy, I’ve got fish in the fridge and if you stop teasing then I’ll give to you.”   
“Aye sir.” 

He groaned at the familiar. There was no may in Mavis that Natsu was his mate. Nope. Not real. Lucy was probably with them even though he couldn’t smell her. The only scents that he caught were Happy's fish scent and Natsu smoak, cinnamon and blood scent. Lucy’s flowery scent was nowhere to be seen. And as he suspected when the door opened there was no lucy, only Natsu and happy. He’d deny it for the rest of time but he might have spent a minute or two curisng the gods. That dunce couldn’t be his mate. Sure natsu was nice, and certainly easy on the eyes but he was an absolute dumbass. What possessed the gods to give him Natsu. He wouldn’t even be able to safely right near him anymore. His goddamn instincts would make him want to claim the other. Nope. He wanted the vision to end, and thankfully it did. Loke was back home, with his wet hair dripping all over the floor. 

He needed to call Aquarius. His bitch of a best friend would hopefully be able to help. As soon as she was done laughing her ass off at him. She arrived a few minutes later. As usual she didn’t give any greeting but, “where’s my vodka?” They settled on the couch and he started explaining his problem, “So you see,” He finished, “This is a fucking disaster. 

As he predicted Aquarius started laughing and didn’t stop for ten minute and thirty six seconds (he counted) before drying her eyes and fixing him with a calm stare. 

“Nope can’t help you here.” Her voice suddenly took a much graver tone, “ I actually wanted the mate I got, but even if I didn’t there wouldn’t be a way to change anything. You're stuck with him.” Her voice turned that sarcastic amused tone again and he knew that he was in for some brutal teasing.

“At least your mate’s easy on the eyes. You could've gotten stuck with someone alot worse. Plus he isn’t the brightest so you’ll get to spin this anyway you want.” He shook his head, “No he’s a dumbass but he can smell lies.”

“How?” he scoffed, “I don't know actually, all I know is whenever someone lies to him he knows.” Aquarius scoffed, “No way.” He nodded laughing, “One time macao drank his drink and lied about it. Natsu smiled like he believed the lie and then threw macao all the way across the guild hall, warning everyone not to lie to him again.” Aquarius raised an eyebrow, “Nah,” She said, her words starting to slur. They had gotten through three bottles of the strong stuff and he was mildly impressed that it had taken her till now. “But on to the important shit. Me” 

“Oh,” He asked her, “Okay. How are you and scorpio then?” She grimaced, “He’s a dumbass. He got stuck in a fucking jar. How do you do that Loke? How in all fuck do you get stuck in a jar? How?” He laughed, now finally feeling the effect of the booze, “I dunno. Probably cause he’s a dumbass.” She shook her head, “No he’s great and the sex Loke. The sex is incredible. Have I told you that?” 

His eyes grew wide. He did not need to hear about that again. Usually sex stuff didn’t bother him in the slighest but aquarius was on another level of what the fuck. “I have, you don't need to tell me that again. Please.” Aquarius snickered, “Pussy. Fiiinnee. I won't tell you how he,”Loke’s eyebrows shot up and he pushed her off the couch to stop her talking. She left after that, not before calling him a pussy again. Once Aquarius was out of his house, he set to cleaning up the mess she made. Unfortunately because he was so drunk, he made more of a mess then he wanted too. As he tried to clean his thoughts grifted to Natsu. Mainly how he could break the bond. He didn’t want to be stuck with a virgin that didn’t have any experience. ‘Okay’ he admitted to him that last one wasn’t all that fair. He had no idea what Natsu had or hadn’t done. However there was a part of him, the most primal part of him that wanted to keep Natsu, to watch him bleed with his mark on the other’s skin. 

So here’s the thing, Natsu felt like shit and he had no idea why. They had completed the mission like they always did and erza called him a dumbass like she always did. He knew that he wasn’t the brightest but still, he didn’t like when erza called him that. And as always the ice strpper had jumped on the bandwagon but that was different. That’s just how their relationship was. Insults fights and occasionally talks while they were drunk and wondering why their parents left them. He shook his head a few times to clear the thought out of his head. 

When they got back to Magnolia Lucy kicked him out of her house, because he was taking all her food. At least that's what she said. So he and happy wandered home for some sleep. But when he fell asleep he kept seeing Loke in his head. Each time he jerked out of sleep and shook his head. But the thoughts wouldn't stop coming so after an hour he gave up on sleeping so he could figure out why he kept thinking of Loke. He ran through a few different ideas before settling on the best conclusion. The ice bastard had pranked him. 

Filled with a familiar anger, he called for Happy, “Happy we’re going to the guild.” “Why?” “To murder the ice basterd.” “Aye Sir.” They made it to the guild in record time and he slammed the doors open.

“Where’s the ice bastard?” 

“What is it flame brain?” Gray drawled lazily from across the hall. “Did you play a prank on me.” Gray startled at that, and shook his head, “No If I played a prank on you I’d own it.” Natsu shrugged. That was fair, they always owned up to the pranks against each other. But still why couldn’t he stop thinking about Loke?”


	2. Not my intention

If you asked him, Gray Fullbuster would say that he hated Natsu Dragneel. He would say that the flame brain was an idiot. But if you looked a little closer you’d see the genuine affection that they held for one another. And that affection was how he had gotten roped into the whole mess. He was pretty sure that the only reason Loke had even come to him with the problem was because he was the only friend Natsu had that wouldn’t freak out. Loke had appeared in his apartment the morning after their latest mission with a mildly frantic look on his face. “Loke? What’s the matter?” Loke’s appearance was perfect as usual but his eyes looked exhausted. It was rare for Loke to visit him unless it was mission related. 

“I need your help.” The statement took Gray by surprise and he gestured for the spirit to sit on the couch so they could talk. “What do you need?” Loke put his head in his hands for a moment because looking up, “Somehow the mating process began for me, highly accelerated, I might add and apparently Natsu’s my mate.” “Hold up,” He said, “Did you say that flame brain’s your mate?” 

Loke nodded, “Yep.” He waited for Loke to tell him that it was all a joke but he didn’t. “Have you told him yet?” “No. I don’t even want him as a mate. I’m” “Stop,” Gray commanded, eyes steely, “You didn’t tell Natsu, nor are you giving him a choice in this. I don't know very much but he told me once that a dragon only mates once. Natsu’s my friend. I’m not letting you treat him like an inconvenience. I’m the only one that's allowed to do that shit.” Loke was mildly taken back hearing the fierceness in Gray’s voice, “I don’t know anything about him Gray. Plus I love Lucy.” Gray raised an eyebrow, clearly amused, “Oh really. I’ve seen you staring at Natsu all of the fucking time. If you still want to break the bond then you need to involve natsu in this. If you dont you could seriously hurt him.” 

Loke put his head in his hands again and mumbled,”cant.” “What was that?” He raised his voice, “I can’t. okay? By the way the symptoms of mating are progressing it’s unsafe for me to be around him, unless he wants to end up passed out with a bloody neck.” Gray full on groaned at this. If they couldn’t be near one another that would make their jobs a lot harder than he originally thought. Still Natsu needed to be involved so that he wouldn’t get hurt and because it was his well being both physical and mental at risk not Loke’s.

Usually when there was a problem with magic they would go see Porlyusica and she would heal them. “Have you asked Porlyusica for help.” Loke shook his head. “No, I literally found out yesterday, got drunk and then came to see you.” Grya shrugged, it sounded like a reasonable course of action when you found out that the flamebrain was your mate. “Come one,” He pulled Loke off the couch, “we’re going to see Porylusica and she’ll be able to help you.” Loke grimaced, “That woman hates me. Do we have to?” 

Gray just laughed, “She hates everyone Loke. You aren’t special.” Loke flipped him off. The walk to Porlyusica’s was quick and when they arrived she tried to shut the door on their faces. Loke wasn’t in the mood and shoved it open, “I need your help.” She grumbled but moved out of the way so they could enter. “What?” She snapped at them once they were seated inside. Loke rubbed the back of his neck, “I need your self. My mating sequence is greatly accelerated and my mate is Natsu. I need your help figuring out why my mating sequence is so accelerated and how to break the sequence.” The first question that Porylusica asked him was expected, “Is he aware?” She asked him. He shook his head and dodged the broom attack. “Why haven’t you told him?” He shrugged, “There isn’t any point if I’m going to break the bond.” She nodded slightly and he believed that for a second he had won and she wasn’t going to tell, “I can’t do anything if he isn’t here. It wouldn’t be safe.”

  
Natsu wasn’t all that sure why he was going to Porylusica’s. Ice princess had called him and said that they needed to meet there. Lucy was still mad at him for eating all of her food so he didn’t really have anything else to do. He could get the guild but if Gray wasn't there to fight with then he’d get bored. Plus they usually ended up on a mission whenever they saw porlyusica. 

“Hey Porlyusica, you there?” He called banging on the door. The door opened and he was met with a familiar frown. “Dragon slayer,” She greeted, “What are you doing here?” Stepping to allow him inside he walked in frowning confusedly. “The Stripper called me and said that I was needed here?” To his surprise Porylusica grabbed her broom and threw it at gray. “You idiot human! What were you thinking?” Furthering his confusion was Loke was sitting on the bed and when he caught sight of Natsu his already gold eyes became molton and he made a noise that from anyone else would have made natsu think that someone was hitting on him. “Loke,”said nervously. Something was wrong with the celestial spirit. He smelled weird and his heatbeating was panicked contrasting with the predatory behavior that he was currently exhibiting. “You know what? I’ll come back,” he said cheerfully, turning to run out of that house, anything to get away from the weird way that loke was acting. But before he could leave a handful him back, the strength making him lose his balance and topple to the floor. 

Before he could push himself up Loke was on him, carefully keeping him pinned to the ground. “Fuck, “he shouted, “Help, me if you have a moment,” He added sarcastically. He swiveled his head so that he could see why Porylusica and Gray weren’t helping him. Gray was trapped in some kind of spell and Porylusica was trapped in ice, “Shit” He was screwed but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t fight. He kneed Loke hard in the crotch from his position on the floor and when loke hissed and moved off of him he took the chance to run out of there. But when he tried Loke latched onto his skin and bit hard. It was like he was drunk on firewhiskey, he felt floaty and calm yet still in so much pain. His hand shot to the bite on his neck but before he could do anything his vision clouded and he dropped. The thing that he heard and the sound of “ Ice make restraints.”


End file.
